Kidnapped
by Dimension Jumper J.D
Summary: Instead of fighting the twins, Gideon (with the help of his robot) kidnapped them. But then, they make an intresting discovery about Dipper. And, why is Bill asking for Stan's help?
1. Chapter 1

Mabel cried. She had no idea what had happened to Dipper, but she knew it wasn´t nice. They had been kidnapped by Gideon, so bad things were expected. How did they got themselves in that mess. Oh, yes. The gigantic robot. Duh.

. . .

Gideon smiled as he entered Mabel´s room. Of course the door had several locks, and the windows had bars, but it was still a room, not a cell. That way he didn´t felt as guilty for capturing Mabel. He wasn´t guilty for capturing Dipper though. The boy was dangerous. He knew it.

"What do you want Gideon?" Mabel spat

"My queen-

"How many times do I have to tell you? We live in a democracy. So. I. am . not. Your. Queen."

If he was hurt by those words, Gideon did not show it "Nu-hu, Mabel. Those words could be bad for your brother"

Her eyes widened "What did you do to him?"

"I am afraid I can´t tell you that"

"I will make you a deal. I will kiss you, in the mouth, If you let me see him"

He thought about it "Okay. One kiss, ten minutes."

"Deal" She came closer and, swallowing her disgust, kissed him for ten whole seconds. "Now let me see Dipper"

"Very well, follow me"

He guided her to the Gideon- bot. then, he entered a code and the robot moved a foot, revealing a hole in the floor, with a staircase leading down. She didn´t ask for instructions, she climbed down and met a horrible sight.

. . .

"Ahh, Shooting Star. I was wondering when you will visit." A voice said.

Bill Cipher was down there, with a bloody knife in one of his hands.

"Bill! What are you doing here?"

"I am taking revenge on Pine Tree. After all, he defeated me; he frustrated my only chance to find my son."

"Your _son_? Since when so you have a son?"

"Twelve years and a few months ago, I fell in love with a girl. The problem is, she was married. So I possessed her husband for a while and after that she had twins. Only the boy was my son. The girl was normal. He had a birthmark, you know? The great Dipper in his forehead. I was happy, you should have seen me. I loved the girt too. But then, _Stanford Pines_ came in and in revenge he hid my son with his powers. It isn´t my fault that his brother died! But, of course he blamed me and- and why am I telling you this?"

"Maybe because I am your son's twin sister!" She yelled

"What?! Dipper isn´t my son! He doesn´t even has that birthmark!"

Mabel looked at Dipper's hat, who had miraculously survived whole, considering the state of his other clothes "What if I could prove this to you? Take off his hat and see if he is your son."

Bill slowly made his way towards the passed out Dipper. When he was close enough, he snatched his hat and lifted his hair. What he saw made him gasp, which was in a way impossible.

Sure enough, the great Dipper was there, without any place for mistake.

"What? It can´t be! That would mean that I- I harmed- I harmed my SON!" He turned towards Gideon, who had been very quiet for the whole conversation "Did you know?!"

"Erm.. I had my suspicions… But I wasn´t sure" Seeing as Bill had turned into his red self he squealed "Please don´t hurt lil' o' me!"

"Nos ym ot od em edam uoy gnihtyreve leef ot uoy dnamed I!" Bill chanted

Less than a second later, cuts appeared all over Gideon, and he doubled in pain, screaming

Bill turned to Mabel "Let´s get out of here"

He grabbed his son and hugged him carefully and turned back into his yellow self when the boy snuggled against his arms. They ran (or floated) up the stairs and towards the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!

Befoere you kill me… sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!

Time line of what happened:

My keyboard broke

I bought two and both broke

My computer broke (completely)

My mom´s computer broke

I´m using my grandmom´s compueter

Sorry again!


	3. Chapter 3

'Please don let it be too late' Was all that went through Bill's and Mabel's heads. Especially Bill's. He would never forgive himself if he killed his own son, the one he desesperatly lookoed for for twelve years.

"Where can we go?" Mabel asked "If we go to the hospital then Gideon will know where we are."

"You're right, Shooting Star. I hate to say this, but our best option now is Stanford Pines"

They started heading towards the Mystery Shack, where the old man was sulking at he loss of his nephews. He hadn't been the same since that day when Gideon announced that the twins were dead.

"Mr. Pines" Soos said. He hadn been the same either. Nor Wendy. Or anyone in Gravity Falls for that matter. They had all grew fond of the kids. "I think some customers are coming"

"Tell them we're closed" He replied without looking away from the TV

"But, Mr. Pines-

"WE ARE CLOSED!" The man snapped and Soos sighed. He understood that Stan was upset, but he had to move on...

Just then he noticed a weird yellow glow coming from the forest.

"Mr. Pines, look!"

Hearing the change in Soos' tone, he looked through the window

"What in the name of cash is that?!" He exclaimed

Just then, the glowing thing came out of the trees

"Bill..." Stan growled. He marched towards the door and opened it with a SLAM!

"Bill! What do you yhink you are doing here!" He noticed the boy in the dream demon's arms "What did you do to Dipper?!"

To his surprise, Bill handed the boy to him before breaking down sobbing.

"Please, you have to help him!" The tiangle begged

"What happened to him?" Stan could now see the real extent of Dipper's injuries. To say he was shocked that the boy could stand all that was an understatment.

"He- I- G-Gideon t-t-told me that h-he helped y-you wh-when you took my s-son a-a-away f-f-from me!"

"Why would he do that?! Besides, he wasn't even born when it happened!"

"COULD YOU TWO STOP ARGUING AND HELP DIPPER!" Mabel screamed

"She's right. We should be focusing on Dipper. We can figure this out later"

Bill stuck out his hand "Truce?"

"Truce"

End Chapter 2

**Well, that took long...**

**Sorry, I started a book (Writing it) and I kinda got caught up with it**

**It's gonna be Awesome!**

**J.D. Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'M HIS WHAT?!" Soos heard coming from the room upstairs. Dipper had woken up and Stan figured it will be the best to just tell him the truth about his parentage.

"Dipper, calm down or you'll reopen your wounds" Mabel tried to calm him.

"B-b-but how?" He croaked out

"Well, when a girl and a boy love each other a lot..."

"I KNOW WHERE BABIES COME FROM, STANFORD PINES!" So much for the croaking. He was now roaring.

"Jeez, calm down! You're just the som of an insane dream demon who tried to kill you. Okay, that wasn't the best way to put it" Stan added after an afterthought.

"Dipper, think about it, he might be insane because of how much he knows. Like, really bad things, so, it isn't his fault, right?" Mabel always tried to stay positive no matter what.

"Oh, shut up, Shooting Star" Dipper groaned before dropping back in his bed in the attic "Great, now I'm talking like him"

"Wouldn't be the first time you call me that" In fact, the few times Dipper got really annoyed or angry at Mabel, ha called her Shooting Star.

"Sorry, Mabel, it's just... Everything he told me while down there" He put his head in his hands "I really thought I could trust him, but... I was wrong. I guess it's my own fault. If I had't used my hat, maybe it could all have been avoided."

"Come on Dipper, you can't blame yourself for that. It's really stupid!"

Stan just stood there, watching the twins interact whith a warm feeling spreading across his chest. He knew that the organization was going to threaten Dipper. He was not going to allow that. Not this time.

.-.-.-.

Bill was sad. Okay, he was depressed. He had missed his only chance to be with his son and why? Because he trusted a guy he knew he couldn't trust. Now Dipper probably hated him. Well, hated him more. He should have seen it... The boy was so much like him in some ways. His thirst for knowledge, the spark in his eyes he got when something new was revealed to him... He should have connected the dots.

So there he was, in Stan's living room, trying not to cry while half watching 'Ducktective'.

He heard a creack coming from the stairs. It couldn't have been Mabel or Stan because they were shopping for groceries and Soos and Wendy were looking for Gideon. The little evil boy had run after Bill's escape with Dipper and Mabel, so they had to find him before he tried something else. Bill had the theory that they weren't going to see Gideon in a long time, and he knew about this kind of stuff. The pain he had received, all at once... He honestly had no idea how Dipper was still sane, but one thing for sure: Gideon wasn't that strong.

All this went through Bill's mind in less than a second.

"Hey, umm... Can I sit here?" He saw Dipper standing there awkwardly. A normal person shouldn't be able to stand up yet, but he had Demon's blood, he healed faster.

"Yeah, sure"

After a few minutes of agonizing silence, Dipper seemet to get enough courage to ask what he had come downstairs for

"So... Are you really my dad?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I am" He looked at his son, who seemed to be about to cry

"The why did you do it?"

Bill sighed, he was dreading this moment. How could he explain, the blind rage that filled his mind when his ex-contractor told him what he did? How could he explain, the pain he felt when his son was taken away from him? But he didn't have to explain. In a split second, Dipper saw the mixed emotions in Bill's face.

"I see..." He whispered quietly, mote to himself than anyone else.

"What?"

"You really thought that you were doing the right thing, that that awfull Pines deserved it. You thought- You thought I would actually do something like that" Dipper's voice broke

"Dipper, son, I'm sorry. I- I thought I was doing the right thing. Now I know I was mistaken"

"Don't be sorry. I know how it's like to loose a loved one. You are so blinded by pain that you believe anything that is told to you. You are too focused of blaming it on someone, that you forget to listen to reason"

"How can you know? You never lost anyone..."

"Don't forget that that day, I lost my father too, only to see him return being everything I hated and thought he would never become."

"How can you remember me? You were only two when your uncle made me leave" Bill asked, astounded.

"I have a pretty good memory." Dipper answered simply.

"I can see that" The dream demon chuckled "What about Mabel? Did she remember me?"

A weird look passed over Dipper's face "Actually, no. I asked her about you lots of times, but she insisted that there was no one there. She didn't recognize you when I showed her your page in the Journal or-

"Whoa! Back up! You have one of the Journals?!"

"Yeah, I found Number 3 in the woods, why?" He asked, unsure of the problem.

"No way! A demon isn't supposed to be able to found any of the Journals, less alone Number 3!" He said, shocked.

"Erm... You might have not realized it, but I'm only half demon, so..."

"Oh, right. Allmost forgot" Bill said sheepishly

"Well, as they say, I get the best of both worlds. I guess that includes the bounds of demons."

**So... like it?**

**I get to put DipperxBill fluff!**

**Personally, I think this is the best relationship in GF. I absolutely love it!**

**J.D. Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Dipper was chained to a stone table in the middle of a circle made of runes. Gideon was just a few feet away, chanting something from journal 5._

"_I Herby release your inner demon, for it was trapped for far too long. And so I turn you into a weapon of mass destruction at my service. Embrace the blood of you father" As soon as he finished saying this, a big red flash enveloped Dipper, and he saw no more._

"Ahhhhh!" He woke up, panting, next to Bill, who had been asleep unil his son's scream woke him up.

"Pine Tree! Are you okay?" The Dream Demon asked, worried.

Instead of repling, Dipper looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"D- Bill, what would happen if my inner demon is released?" He asked, kicking himself for allmost calling Bill 'dad'

"Well, you would become a full fleged demon, why?"

"Because I dreamt that G-Gideon did that"

Bill pretended he didn't notice Dipper's flinch when he spoke Gideon's name.

"I'm sure it was just a dream. Don't worry about it"

Dipper huffed "I wouldn't worry about it if it wasn't for the fact that my dreams have come true ever since I can remember."

"Okay, maybe this one will be an exception." Bill said, hiding his worry. Dipper dreamt about having his inner demon released? That could be... problematic, to say the least. The boy was powerful enough as it was, though he didn't use his powers. After all, he had learned that he was a half demon a week ago.

"I really hope so. No offense, but I don't wanna turn into a demon." Dipper sighed.

"O-kay, changing the subject!" Bill said awkwardly. He didn't want his son dwelling on his dream "What's your real name? Not even your Grunkle Stan knows" He was really curious about that. Very, very few people knew about that.

"Erm... My real name is... Alex."

"You make it sound like a bad name"

"No, it's not like it's a bad name, I just... don't like it. It's too... normal"

If Bill had two eyes, he would have raised an eyebrow "You know, most kids like to be normal"

Dipper shrugged "I'm not most kids"

TIME SKIP

Last day of summer. That depressing day when you find out that you are a lazy shit who did absolutely noothing in the two freaking months you weren't at school. Unless you are the Pines Twins. If you are them then it is the day when you leave your home, possibly for good. And if you are Alex "Dipper" Pines, then it is the day when you have to say goodbye to one of your closest family members. A depressing day indeed.

"Dipper, are you sure you want to do this?" Bill asked his son

"Yes." He simply answered

Mabel was crying. "I'm going to miss all of you. Especially you... Bye, Dipper"

End Chapter

**So, a few people misunderstood the DipperxBill thingie I put up last time. I meant it as in a FatherxSon 's it. **

**Sorry it took sooooooooo looooooonnnnnnggggggg, but I kinda got hooked up with Ben 10, so, yeah, that.**

**J.D. Out!**


End file.
